I've Got You Under My Skin
by bathtubblogger
Summary: "I've tried so, not to give in. I said to myself: this affair never will go so well. But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well- I've got you under my skin." Frank Sinatra. A collection of random drabbles and oneshots about Draco and Ginny.
1. Dalliance

**Disclaimer: I disclaim, JKR created everything of worth in this world. Nothing is mine.**

**A series of drabbles and oneshots relating to Draco and Ginny, in all their loveliness, although sometimes you might catch them in rather furious, bitter moments. Oh, but "That's life!" to quote the delightful Frank Sinatra. **

**This first drabble was written for ****Aerileigh's**** challenge on ****The DG Forum**** titled ****The OSS Drabble Challenge, Round 3****.**

**Word Count: 297**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**Dalliance**

It was always quick and frantic. He would duck into the cupboard, make her deliriously dizzy and practically begging for more- and then he would be gone again, sailing off into the mob of students like he hadn't just snogged her senseless between Potions and Transfiguration.

It was like her life was chopped up into little pieces, each one stringing behind the other in a line until they came to that sacred, private closet, and there her existence was content, for she was wound protectively in his arms, exchanging the most delightful, sweet, impassioned kisses.

One day they were having an especially intense 'meeting'.

"I really have to go, Ginny," he breathed as his lips trailed a hot path down her neck, shivering slightly as she gasped; "Or there will be a glorious uproar outside this broom closet about the tragedy of the missing Slytherin Head Boy."

She reluctantly pulled away from his smirking lips, hating her dependence on him.

She re-buttoned her rumpled shirt, tucked a loose strand of trademark hair behind her ear, and gathered her books.

He always left first, peering carefully around to make sure no one was spying, and then three minutes later she would sneak out and continue onto class.

It was always three minutes.

She loathed herself for letting this continue- this secret, horrid affair, which tormented her at night. She was so weak to resist him, too powerless to refrain. He had bewitched her, and Ginevra Weasley was bound to Draco Malfoy. He knew it. He _used _her, and she allowed him to.

But what Ginny never saw was the carefree smile twitching on his face, burning to explode as he exited the closet.

No, she never saw that. Maybe if she had, things might have turned out differently.

* * *

><p><strong>The sentence I used was <strong>**starlit skye's**** post, #327: "I really have to go, Ginny," he breathed as his lips trailed a hot path down her neck, shivering slightly as she gasped; "Or there will be a glorious uproar outside this broom closet about the tragedy of the missing Slytherin head boy."**

**I hope you liked it- that was my first drabble. I'm not sure how it went. I'm definitely not used to squishing all that character and plot into such a short piece! Ah, well- if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!**

**I'm just spewing wisdom today. Lap it up, lads. This is a rare occasion.**

**Please review- it totally makes my day. :)**

**Kiles**


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.**

**This drabble was written for Sinistra Black's challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum titled The Sheherazade Challenge 2****nd**** Edition.**

**I had 24 hours to complete the drabble. **

**Day 7 Prompt: "You can't always get the perfect moment. Sometimes, you just have to do the best under the circumstances." (Sarah Dessen)**

**It's really hard to form a well written drabble in 24 hours- this seems hurried and jumbled, so I'm sorry. Practice makes perfect!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**Encounter**

It was, as she recalled, a most peculiar introduction.

The scene was seedy bar, situated in the dankest corner of London. It was not a place frequently haunted by professional Quidditch players. The bartender was a porky man, but carried with him an air of ominousness that did not imply benevolence. She sat on a moldy, peeling bar stool, which belched large amounts of stuffing every time she adjusted her position.

She gazed at her drink and inhaled the stench of musty cigarette smoke and secrets.

The other few inhabitants were reserved and taciturn. A man sat at the counter, his head bowed. His disheveled locks swung around his face like curtains, hiding his face from the world. She caught a handful of glances however, and they were enough to discern that deep scars disfigured his face.

A woman was perched on a bench at the edge of the room, her long legs planted in the exact spot so as to employ the best light angles from the lamps flickering on the walls. She occasionally puffed on a cigarette and took languid sips from her glass, sighing.

The door creaked open greedily and another stranger stepped into the bar. The bartender took his order and began pouring the beverage.

Ginny took the last swig of her drink, aware that this was, perhaps, the lowest part of her short life so far. Here she was, surrounded by people she didn't know, stifling her smarting heart with liver-damaging liquor. Barbed tears seeped from beneath her eyelids.

_This is depressing as hell_.

She was mostly furious at herself for being a coward, and so promptly made up her mind that she was going to go visit Hermione. She knew for a fact that Ron was traveling in Turkey with Harry, so as to distract him from the breakup. Hermione would be alone in the flat and able to lend a bed for the night.

She placed her meager tip on the table and stood to leave.

"Going so fast, Weasley? I didn't know that I infuriated you so."

She stopped in her tracks, staring at the man who had just identified her. His voice sounded familiar, the inflection of his vowels immaculate. He was another who did not belong in this particular arena.

The man lowered his hood and severe grey eyes met hooded brown ones.

"Malfoy," Ginny breathed, her heart thrashing sourly in her chest.

"You sound surprised, Weasley. Not expecting to find a Malfoy tucked away in a sleazy bar like this? I might ask - for I wasn't anticipating to find a Weasley here either - what brings you to this fine establishment so late in the day?"

Ginny clenched her fists, her disgust rising like bile in her throat. Draco noted all this and continued before she could open her mouth.

"I might remind you, Weasley, that other ears are listening, and not kind ones. I suggest that you come outside before you begin hexing."

His tone was cold and scathing, but he held his arm out gallantly and for some inexplicable reason, she placed her arm in the crook of his.

When they were outside, Malfoy turned towards her, his voice disapproving.

"My dear, you look in dire need of some cleaning up."

At that moment she wanted nothing more to slap his smug little face, but she grudgingly reminded herself that her only other options were to return home and nurse another bottle or endure Hermione's scolding and nurse a bottle in private.

She stayed, for some reason. Later, she understood.

That night her hair was a mess, her dress wrinkled, her gait uneven. She had no will left but to clumsily tape her heart back together. She clung to Draco that night, downing another drink in some other sordid bar.

It wasn't the most opportune moment for a meeting. She was drunk, heart broken, and confused. He was drunk, broken, and lost.

But beggars can't be choosers.

When the world had deserted you, Ginny decided, you had only to reach out to what you never thought you could touch to find that human contact still had some healing power left.

Because bad company (and Draco was certainly awful company) still offered a shoulder to sob on.

She didn't regret it.

**A/N: So there. I wish I could have added more to the ending because it didn't satisfy me, but whatever. Constructive criticism is thoroughly welcomed. :)**


	3. Learned By Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP universe, because I am not JKR.**

**This drabble was written for Sinistra Black's challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum titled The Sheherazade Challenge Second Edition.**

**I had 24 hours to complete the drabble.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**Learned By Heart**

He tapped the cool droplets off his umbrella and entered the door, the lock flicking open with a swish from his wand. Inside was warm and musty, like an old attic. He wiped his well-worn leather loafers on the dusty Persian rug in the corner and unlaced them. Next to be removed was his hat, its gray rim speckled like an egg from the rain. His black coat was studiously unbuttoned and hung on a hook.

He padded into the tiny kitchen, his socks muffling the creaking of the floorboards, and noted the rusty pot bubbling merrily on the stove. He inhaled deeply, smelling the oregano blending nicely with the sauce.

"Right where I left you," he murmured softly, pleased. A stirring came from the bedroom, and he froze. He knew better than to make loud noises before she was fully awake, because he would startle her.

He silently pulled out a handful of crumpled pages out of his pocket, being careful not to crinkle them too loudly. He wanted to get rid of them before she saw.

The first was written in smooth, elegant handwriting, and he can tell the writer is truly sorry.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am very sorry to tell you that Bill and I will not be able to come tonight. We had everything all ready but Bill simply refused. I hope you know that I hold no ill feelings against you, but it would just be impossible and perhaps a little dangerous for us to come, considering Bill's temper. Give our love to Ginny._

_Fleur_

He quietly threw the note in the fireplace, and with a twitch of his wand, the paper was consumed in white flame.

The second was very much like the first, with just a hint of unfriendliness tingeing the otherwise genial tone.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm really sorry, but George and I won't be able to be there tonight. George wants me to tell you that his hand caught on fire and he's staying at St. Mungo's for the night, but the real reason is that he just doesn't want to come. I hope you understand. Wish Ginny a happy birthday from us._

_Angelina Weasley_

This letter was also destroyed in the white flame.

He rose from his crouched position, listening for a disturbance. She seemed to have gone back to sleep. He was walking towards the open bedroom door when a faint knocking came from the living room window.

He hurried back, almost bumping into a table leg, and unlatched the window to allow the owl in. When he had untied the message it carried, it nipped him and sailed off.

Unfolding the rain-splattered page, he read:

_Dear Draco,_

_Sorry for sending this on such short notice, but we won't be able to come to Ginny's party tonight. Ron has been furious all day, and I just think it would be easier on everyone if he weren't there to ruin the festivities. Please tell Ginny that we are really sad we missed her birthday, but I'm sure she'll have a great time without us. _

_Hermione_

He angrily crushed the note in his hand, smearing the wet ink.

"Merlin," he hissed. "I knew it. I should have known."

When he had gotten control of his temper, he entered the bedroom. Ginny was curled in the blankets, and all he could see of her was her fingertips, clenching the comforter.

He strode over to the closet and placed the red dress in the back of the closet, arranging her shiny new shoes (that he had bought for her) behind a box on the closet floor where she wouldn't find them. Pajamas were fine for him; he didn't need a fancy dress. He was loosening his tie when a small sound came from the bed. He perched on the edge, waiting for her head to peek up.

She looked confused, her long red hair in a haphazard, messy knot. Her lips were puckered and he smiled as he saw his favorite wrinkle appear between her eyebrows.

"What?" she whispered, a little frightened. "Who…"

He scooted over closer, taking a small blue veined hand in his fist.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he soothed. "I'm Draco, your husband."

Her clouded eyes seemed to focus a little more.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Okay." She leaned on his shoulder.

"How about some dinner, Ginny?" he asked gently. "I made your favorite ravioli."

When they had eaten the pasta, Draco stood and removed the cake from the shelf. Lighting a single candle, he sang a hushed version of 'Happy Birthday'. With a small kiss placed on her graying hair, he breathed, "Happy 65th, my sweet."

Ginny was bewildered but looked happy. After she had eaten half a piece of chocolate cake, Draco led her to the couch in the living room and poured her a glass of champagne.

"Dra-Draco?" Ginny asked, testing out the unfamiliar name. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my darling. How about a toast?"

He guided her shaking hands up so that their glasses clinked.

"To everlasting love."

He swallowed a large mouthful and helped her tip her glass to her lips. He stretched his shoulder around her small bony one, and fingered a bit of hair that had escaped from her bun.

"I love you," he reminded her.

"Thanks," was her perplexed reply.

When he had brushed her hair and buttoned up her fresh nightgown, he pulled the covers back.

"I love you," he whispered again. "I love you with all my heart."

He reminded her of this fact multiple times a day. She didn't understand it or know what it meant, but he still liked to say it into her ear. Her mind forgot but her heart remembered, and so he made sure that her heart would always know.

**A/N: So there, quite sad, at least I like to think that. **

**My prompt for Day 8 was: "You really shouldn't say 'I love you' unless you mean it. But if you mean it, you should say it a lot. People forget."- Jessica, age 8. (Such insight!) I'm not sure if I used the prompt completely right, but when I read it I had an instant plot bunny and this is the result. Please review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	4. A Fight for Love and Glory

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**This oneshot was written for SomethingWithMitten's challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum titled 'Sell me a story' Challenge.**

**The only explanation I have for this big ball of fluff is that I've watched _Casablanca_ like ten times in the past two weeks. The title comes from the song "As Time Goes By", which was played in the movie.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**A Fight for Love and Glory**

_"An idea that is not dangerous is unworthy of being called an idea at all." Oscar Wilde_

They were relaxing on the hotel balcony, simply gazing out at the sun setting over the hazy Moroccan landscape. Casablanca was a bustling city, but it was still beautiful. Draco idly sipped his martini, which he had snagged from one of the waiters downstairs when he wasn't looking.

He wished there were more bars in Casablanca. Alcohol never seemed to be poured in liberal amounts, a fact he greatly disliked.

He chuckled as he remembered the Muggle movie _Casablanca, _and Rick's Café, the hottest nightspot in town. Ginny had forced him to watch the movie with her the day before they left, to "immerse themselves in culture". He had been looking forward to immensely hating it (a war romance, really, Ginny?), but had to grudgingly admit that, at the least, the actors were kind of good. He reveled in the fact that he was certainly more handsome than Humphrey Bogart, and that Ingrid Bergman did not accompany him. He didn't like her hair. Also, he noted a bit crossly, he wasn't as selfless as Bogart. No way was he letting Ginny prance onto an awaiting plane with Potter. Git.

The girl in question stretched her sun-bathed muscles, which showed the beginnings of a burn appearing on her freckled skin from a day spent in the sun. Draco knew he should have smeared more sunscreen on her shoulders.

He peered at his own pale skin stretching over his chest, showing from underneath his half-buttoned shirt and hoped he wouldn't burn either. It made his nose peel unattractively.

"Hmmmmmm," Ginny groaned. "I finished my drink."

"Do you want me to get you another one?" Draco asked, snickering at his girlfriend's laziness.

She turned to him from her sprawling position on the chaise. Her eyes blinked imploringly. "That would be wonderful, love." She grinned cheekily, offering her empty glass.

With a mocking sigh, he made a show of tumbling off the bench. She laughed as he crept along the balcony wall at a snail's pace.

"Hurry up, before I shrivel up and die!" she called as he disappeared into the suite.

* * *

><p>Draco climbed up the stairs from the lobby, careful to not spill a drop of the two glasses.<p>

When he returned to the veranda, he stopped at the sight. Ginny hadn't moved an inch, her towel crumpled carelessly under her legs, and her tousled hair spread out in a haphazard fan from the occasional breeze.

He didn't know why, but the red hair always got him.

The idea sparked right then and there. He hadn't been planning on it. Sometimes the best ones seemed to cannonball shockingly into the gentle stream of thoughts, disrupting the peace.

He knew that it was obviously dangerous. They would have to plot their escape meticulously and remember all the details. But without a bit of risk, nothing was fun at all, right?

So he placed the drinks on a nearby ledge and reached into his pocket. The ring was still there, small and cool. He had been half-heartedly intending to sell it. It was a family heirloom, and would fetch a decent price. Now he was glad that he hadn't pawned it, otherwise he would be doing this with some kind of touristy piece of tacky jewelry, and that was definitely not the Malfoy way to go about things.

Ginny had heard him enter. She twisted her neck a bit, curious. "What's taking you so long, love? Come on, sit back down. The view's lovely."

Damn it, why was he so bloody nervous? Oh, that's right. He was springing an impromptu proposal on his girlfriend. They hadn't even talked about marriage!

He gritted his teeth, steeled his courage, and stepped around the chaise. His girlfriend took in the sight of her unnaturally solemn boyfriend. Her eyebrows crinkled, questioning.

"Ginny," he quickly breathed. What was he supposed to do now? Bend down? Kneel? Cartwheel?

Hastily dropping to one knee, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. Ginny reacted with such violent force he was sure she was going to topple off the chair. "What is that?" she exclaimed.

It wasn't supposed to go quite like this. She was just surprised, he reminded himself.

"Will you marry me?" The phrase was a bit jumbled but still intelligible.

He watched with anxious eyes as a variety of emotions flashed across his girlfriend's face. What was she thinking? This was obviously a good offer, he assured himself.

"Draco," she finally gasped out. "What? Are you… _proposing_ to me?"

Well, yes, he thought bitterly. That would generally be the conclusion one jumped to when faced with a bended knee and presented with a ring.

He felt like a fool, balancing on the floor. Was she going to answer? He hated this. What had he been thinking?

Ginny flung her towel to the floor, rising from her seat. Her fists were clenched and her eyes heated.

"How dare you?" she hissed venomously. "You know that I'm married to Harry!"

Draco felt the fury rising in him. How could she talk of _Potter_ at a time like this?

He leapt up as well. "And what? What does that have to do with anything, Ginny? Who's the person you're currently vacationing with in Morocco? Who's the person you're constantly referring to as 'love'? If you're so smitten with Potter, why would you be content with me at your side? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Oh, don't bring my feelings for Harry into this!" she shrieked, stamping her foot.

"Why not?" Draco cried, incredulously. "He's the reason we're having this fight! If you weren't married to him, we'd be able to be wed!"

"Have you ever thought, Draco," she growled. "That maybe the reason we're not married is because I didn't want to marry you?"

The fire, which had so recently been burning furiously in his breast, was extinguished with a flood of icy cold water. What had she just said?

"Do you know what it would look like?" she whispered harshly. "To have a Weasley marry a Malfoy? We would be instantly shunned from everything. My family would disown me. I would be left alone, friendless."

"Do you think I don't understand that? That people would talk? I know that. I would be giving up my life as well, Ginny. My parents certainly wouldn't understand. They'd turn me away. Don't you get it? I have nothing left in this world but _you_," he said softly, desperately.

Her eyes softened the smallest amount.

"My friends," she muttered, turning away. "They would hate me."

Draco gave a humorless laugh. "They know. Luna, Hermione, Neville. Dennis even. Fleur and Bill know as well. Charlie and Percy, too, I think."

Ginny wrenched her torso around.

"What?" she asked, horrified.

"They found out. Don't ask me how. Of course, they're sad you're cheating on Harry. But I think most of them are resigned to the fact that you're having an affair with a Malfoy," Draco sighed.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny breathed, the fear blatant on her face. "What if… what if Harry and Ron… oh, my parents! What if they found out?" she choked. Tears pricked her eyes and she slowly sank to the floor, terrified.

Strong, familiar arms enveloped her.

"Ginny," Draco murmured into her hair. "If they're fine with it, I'm sure Potter and your family will come to understand."

"No," Ginny sniveled into his shoulder. "No, they'd kill me!" She sniffed loudly into his shirtsleeve.

"Ginny, I'm sure they wouldn't kill you. Maybe maim you. Ron's got a terrific temper. And with his wand skills, who knows what might happen to you? You could end up with a nose three times too large."

Ginny had to chuckle a bit at that. Ron with a wand was quite terrifying. Sometimes his aim wasn't quite accurate.

"Oh, but Harry!" She cried even harder into his shirt. "I can't just… just divorce him!"

"Love," Draco tipped her chin up. "You're a bloody Gryffindor. Gather some courage." He paused, debating whether or not to reveal any more information. He carefully said, "And, I have information from a trustworthy source that Potter… well, he's not exactly infatuated with you either, if you know what I mean."

Ginny lifted her cheek from his shoulder. "What?" she snuffled.

Draco licked his lips. "Ah, we haven't been the only couple who've been gallivanting around the globe, understand?"

Ginny's mouth opened in a pink 'O'.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Draco nodded. A tiny smile spread across her face, blotched from crying.

"Well," she pronounced, a new energy in her voice. "That clears things up, doesn't it?"

"Clears what up?" Draco asked, a little confused.

"I can just accuse Harry of cheating on me, and then he'll have to divorce me!" she exclaimed, satisfied.

Draco could see several loopholes in that plan, but he figured now wasn't the time to clarify.

"So," he cleared his throat, the excitement building. "Does that mean you're going to marry me?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well, once the divorce papers are all finished, I suppose we could start planning a small, _private_ wedding," she mused. "After all, we don't want to hurry into anything."

Draco let out an uncharacteristic squeal, seized her, and twirled around several times.

"Aha!" he yelled, depositing her on the chaise. "I knew you'd say yes!" Grabbing the ring from the ledge, he once more knelt down in front of Ginny.

"Love," he announced dramatically. "Will you agree to be my most beautiful wife, forever and ever?"

Laughing, Ginny agreed. Beaming, he slid the band onto her ring finger and promptly kissed her, long and hard.

When they parted, Ginny grabbed his hand and led him to the railing of the balcony.

They stared out at the scene. The sun had set long ago, and the stars were faintly twinkling behind the cloudy fog of the city. Ginny's hair whipped around her face, and she shivered. "Here," Draco unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and draped the snot stained material over her bare shoulders. Sighing pleasantly, Ginny rested her head against his smooth chest.

"I don't think I've had enough to drink," Ginny declared suddenly, winding her hand in his.

"I guess I'll just have to go get some more," Draco said, preparing to depart. He had only gone a few steps when her hand snatched his once more, pulling him close for a small kiss.

"I wish I didn't love you so much," Ginny grumbled when he stepped back. But her smile was large and joyous.

"Too bad for you, you're stuck with me," Draco smirked, ruffling her hair fondly.

"Draco," Ginny giggled. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful life."

**A/N: So there. Please review, if you liked it. And if not, even better. :)**


	5. Married State of the Union

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really should get on that. JKR can't have all the fun now, right?**

**So, I realize this isn't exactly a drabble or a oneshot, but it's Draco/Ginny so I hope you'll forgive me. :)**

**These poems were written for ****Aaliyanna's-SeventhHeaven****'s challenge on ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**** forum titled ****The Haiku Challenge****.**

**The challenge was to write 6 haikus in chronological order.**

**My pairing was, obviously, Draco and Ginny. My theme was marriage. ****My prompts were: to have and to hold, wedding, blessed, silk, curse, and rejoice.**

**Let's just say… I'm not a poet. :) I'll stick to drabbles from now on.**

**Note: "blessed" (in third haiku) can be pronounced either {blest}- 1 syllable- or {bless-ed}- 2 syllables. Obviously, I'm using the former.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**Married State of the Union**

_"One of the best things about marriage is that it gets young people to bed at a decent hour." – M. M. Musselman_

'You are invited

To the joyous wedding of

Ferret and Weasel'.

...

Clammy, sticky hands

Wound fiercely in her tight grasp

Hidden by the dress

...

He breathed those blessed words

She was his forever now

To have and to hold

...

The party was long

And snaked into the dark night

His thoughts dwelled on her

...

A private instant

He wished to slip his fingers

Under silky folds

...

Finally alone

Blast this dress, stubborn buttons

A curse to all men!

...

As the last cloth fell

Draco soundlessly rejoiced

For this girl was his.

...

**A/N: Yeah, please don't cry at my abysmal poetry skills. **


	6. The Misfortune of Conversing with Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**A/N: This was written for** **psychopath-convention's challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum titled The Confessions Challenge.**

**I hope you like it. I'm not completely happy with it, but it shall do.**

**Note: A pinny is like a mesh over shirt (colored) that is used for scrimmages. It's not recognized by the dictionary, but I don't care.**

**Dedicated to Mandirrr and Rigonoko for inspiring me. John, the first sentence is for you.**

**The correct title for this oneshot is "The Misfortune of Conversing with a Malfoy". Ignore the little title button up in the right hand corner. It puts character limits on titles, and I really don't like that. So, officially, the title is below. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**The Misfortune of Conversing with a Malfoy**

She saw red.

It flashed before her startled eyes before she even had a chance to recognize it. She muttered a curse word as she pulled her broom into a frantic nosedive, ignoring Harry's irritated yells.

"Come on, Ginny! Get your head out of the clouds. That's the third pass you've missed today!"

Gripping the splintery handle of her broom even tighter, she barely managed to catch the slippery Quaffle before it crashed into the muddy stadium floor.

Gasping from the sudden effort, she pushed off from the squelchy ground. Passing quickly to Demelza, she streaked toward the goal posts towering overhead, squinting her eyes to see past the stinging rain.

When the team landed for a quick break, Harry marched over to where Ginny was huddled underneath a damp towel.

"You're going to get wet anyway. I don't know why you're holding that thing over your head."

Gnashing her teeth in exasperation, Ginny gritted out, "Oh, bugger off. So what if I'm holding a bloody useless towel over my head? It's not like you care."

She could feel the tension accumulated from her day rising like bile in her throat, acerbic and harsh.

Harry looked taken aback, and rightly so. She had never spoken to him with such spite. His expression morphed from surprise to fury to disapproval.

"Five laps after practice, Ginny," was his final quiet response.

The drenched group once more kicked off from the earth, Ginny trailing sullenly behind.

Twenty minutes, five missed goals, and an innumerable amount of badly thrown passes later, the rest of the team hurried back to the lockers for a quick shower. Ginny trudged under the stadium's latticework that served as the Gryffindor players' shelter, which was only slightly drier than the rest of the open field. Harry met her there, several soaked pinnies in his hand.

"What's up, Ginny? You were really out of it at practice." His concerned eyes searched hers.

"None of your damn business," she scowled, annoyed at his persistence. "Do you have to stick your nose into everything?"

He sucked a breath into his lungs, cooling his temper. "Look, you've probably had a rough day, and I understand how that feels. But haven't I always taught you- don't bring your life onto the field? If you don't lose that attitude quick, you won't be starting next game," he warned gently, but the threat was evident. "That'll be ten more laps, Weasley." He strode off the field, grime caking every inch of his uniform.

Ginny let out a frustrated roar when the Gryffindor Captain was out of sight. Hissing insults under her breath, she speedily raced around the pitch fifteen times.

Making the lonesome trek to the lockers was miserable. She was drenched, mud-caked, and incredibly crabby. The last thing she wanted to see as she plodded into the cool but thankfully dry locker room was Draco Malfoy.

He was preening his broom against a set of blue Ravenclaw cabinets, softly whistling. When she stomped in the door, he looked up, alarmed.

He made an indifferent noise in the back of his throat, observing that she was nothing of interest to him. He peered at his immaculate fingernails spread across the broom's shiny handle.

Ginny felt the rage and stress of the day bubble up suddenly. Something as small as a sniff from a Malfoy threw her over the edge.

Snarling, she bit out the words, "What, Malfoy? Can't bring yourself to insult a Gryffindor when you're alone?"

He stared at the girl dripping puddles on the floor. The face slowly registered in his mind.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were a Weasely because you're so covered in mud," he sneered. After a moment, he chuckled darkly, "But I guess that should have been an indicator. You blood traitors are always mucking around in filth."

Ripping her pinny over her head, Ginny snapped, "Just leave, Malfoy. Your minions aren't around to protect you. It's no use to stay and keep unsuccessfully insulting me." She trooped laboriously across the room to unlace her boots.

His eyes flashing suddenly, the blond strode around the benches to stand behind her. He did not take kindly to being slighted.

"Listen," he growled, forcefully spinning her around. "You don't talk about me like that, Weasel. You've got no right."

Once more, Ginny's fury exploded like a bomb inside her body.

"No right!" she shrieked, snatching her arm from Malfoy's grip. "No right! I've got every right to defend myself against pointless, false lies. I've had an awful day, and this is just the icing on top. I definitely don't need you jeering at me. So will you kindly just get out? I need to take a shower," she finished wearily, the tiredness creeping into her bones.

Malfoy stood several feet away, silently observing this outburst. He slowly opened his mouth. "Run back to Potter and your blundering brother, Weasely. I'm not someone to spill your woes to." He turned on his heel, about to leave.

"That's the problem! Both of them are gits," Ginny muttered.

Malfoy paused mid-step, despising himself. On one hand, he hated all the disgusting red-haired Weasleys. On the other hand, he loathed Potter and his tribe of witless minions. He would pay attention to the Weasley girl's troubles and see if anything was of use to him.

"Potter? Potter's being a git?" he inquired smoothly, pivoting back to face the forlorn girl.

"Yes," she mumbled miserably. "All of them, actually. Today was just dreadful. First I woke up late so I was tardy to Charms. And then I failed my Divination exam, and that's the fourth one I've gotten bad marks on. Mum sent another owl about Charlie- he got bit by a dragon and the wound's not healing properly. Ron was being his usual overprotective self. Dean and I are having issues- he always gets really jealous, and I just can't stand it anymore! And to top it all off, I played horribly at practice, Harry's furious with me, and I'm revealing this to a bloody Slytherin!" She finished her rant, gulping in large amounts of cool air.

Malfoy simply stared at the girl. Why had he done this again?

"I'm such a mess!" Ginny whispered, salty tears creating white paths down her mud-streaked cheeks..

Sneering disdainfully down at the redhead, Malfoy brushed his robes and looked into her wet eyes.

"You really should get cleaned up. You're starting to smell. Only now you smell like sweat, instead of Mudbloods."

With that, he promptly turned and left the locker room, banging the door forcefully behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha! Were you expecting romance or at least some snogging? I'm such a tease.**


	7. Heartbreak Warfare

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**This was written for Aerileigh's prompt on The DG! Forum titled A Malfoy Inspects a Weasley After a Fight.**

**I think I interpreted the prompt differently than everyone else. Oops. :)**

**It's rather hurried but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**Heartbreak Warfare**

He wiped a bit of spittle off his chin with a deliberate, furious swipe of his hand. He lay panting on his elbows, shattered china plates strewn on the immaculate floor. He could feel the rage blister the inside of his head, her jabbed words ramming their iron heels into the splinters of his skull. He wanted nothing more than for this to end; for her to leave so he could crawl sorely back into his dormitory to lick his smarting wounds.

She persisted though, and as much as he desperately wanted to flee, the irrational fury within him propelled him to stand, injured but adamant.

She would not beat him. She would not shame the house of Malfoy.

And he would _not_ disgrace his family.

He could gradually hear the protests from the others, their tinny voices ringing in his ears.

"Ginny!" Ron roared, twisting wildly under Crabbe's grip. "Just hex him once more and get out! He's not worth it! Come on, you'll get hurt!"

She snarled at her brother, "Stay out of this, Ron. This is none of your business."

Neville pleaded, "Ginny, please! We need to get out of here, Harry and Hermione-"

A fierce blow from Goyle hastily shushed him.

She turned back to her opponent, her brown eyes alight with a blaze he had never seen before. This was between them, and them only.

For half a second, he wondered how things had turned this ugly. It had started as an indifferent, nonchalant tryst. It meant nothing to either of them, simply a convenient, distracting outlet. Slowly, ever so slowly, (and how he hated to admit it) their relationship had gradually deepened, and they retracted their claws, allowing the other to peek into their hearts.

He should have known she would be repulsed.

He also should have known that Weasleys loathed betrayal as much as Malfoys.

So here he was, locked in a violent battle with the same girl who, only a few months past, he had been kissing in private behind the Quidditch stadium.

He was forced back into the present as she raised her wand, and he barely was able to deflect the jinx. His mind was occupied with strategies, spells, and counter-curses. She was an aggressive dueler, and it took all his mental capacities to stay one step ahead of her.

The hex came out nowhere, for he had just blocked a particularly troublesome curse and was therefore unprotected.

With a triumphant cry she grinned as Draco was thrown backwards several feet by the Bat Bogey Hex, smashing into Umbridge's neatly organized desk. He shrieked as a dozen velvety bats shot towards his face with surprising speed.

Crabbe and Goyle dropped both Ron and Neville in order to rush to their friend's side. Pansy tried desperately to keep a hold of Luna, but Neville and Ron, who had now found their wands, easily disarmed her. As Goyle somehow stumbled out the counter-curse and the bats puffed into swirling balls of smoke, Draco caught one last look at Ginny.

Her friends had already disappeared down the hallway, but she threw one final glance back into Umbridge's office, meeting Draco's eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, unflinching. With a victorious glimmer in her eye, she nodded once, as if to say, "Well fought," and stalked off.

As she walked away from him once more, he noticed the proud way her hair swung and the confident step in her gait.

He rested on the ground, pitying his fortunes and despising the fate that had ripped such a strong woman from his arms. Even as he was planning his cruel revenge, the seed was planted, deep in the very pocket of his conscience, awaiting the moment to mature.

Amidst the fear and cowardice and hatred, that small green sprout of love is why Draco Malfoy never became a murderer.


	8. Ring Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This was written for don't-you-try-to-outweird-me's challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum titled The Dialogue Challenge.**

**Word Count: 826**

**Prompts: hopeful, chocolate hamper, "Do Wah Doo" by Kate Nash. I interpreted the song as the mean girl throwing herself at people. :)**

**Warning: There is quite a bit of swearing in this fic.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got You Under My Skin<strong>

**Ring Ring**

"Hello?"

"…"

"_Hello? _Are you there?"

"HELLO? HI, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! UM, SORRY, GIVE ME A SEC."

"What's going on?"

"OH SHIT, THAT'S THE WRONG BUTTON. FUCK THIS PHONE."

"Uh, can you hear me?"

"DAMMIT-"

"Ginny!"

"Oh! I can hear you! Well, that's marvelous. Sorry, I think I had the volume button on, like, zero or something. Was I shouting loudly?"

"Just a bit."

"Dr-Draco? I swear that's… excuse me, who is this?"

"Yes, Ginevra?"

"Draco! What the fuck are you doing? Why are you calling me? I thought we said we were through, and you call me less than two days after our goddamn breakup! Fuck you! I'm hanging up the goddamn phone, you-"

"Jesus Christ, Ginny! Calm down, let me explain."

"You little-"

"No, please don't hang up the phone, dear!"

"Dear! Dear! You have no bloody right to call me 'dear'! I swear I will hang up this phone right now-"

"I was hoping we could talk in a civilized manner, maybe? Instead of slamming doors and hanging up phones, it would finish this conversation a lot quicker if we just said what was on our minds."

"If we said what was on our minds? Well, I can tell you what's on _my_ mind, mister-"

"Ginny! _Please_, just hear me out, okay?"

"And why should I do that?"

"…"

"Exactly. You have no answer, so don't go around trying to demand things-"

"Just look outside."

"What?"

"I said, look outside. I anticipated you probably wouldn't talk to me, so I took preventive measures."

"Preventive measures? What does that even mean?"

"It means that once you see what's outside, you probably won't want to strangle me anymore. Or at least, that's what I hoped when I bought it."

"Merlin, Draco-"

"Are you outside yet?"

"No."

"Well, didn't I tell you to go outside?"

"Yes. But I'm not listening to you, because you don't control me."

"Jesus, Ginny. Just please look outside."

"Fine. But I'm only going because I'm curious, and not because you asked me, you git."

"All right. Whatever you say."

"…"

"Do you have it yet?"

"Oh my God…"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"How… how?"

"Well, it did cost quite a bit of money, but I decided that 1) I can afford it, and 2) you've got a bit of a sweet tooth, so I had it delivered this morning. There, you're not so savage now, right? I bet the flowers help too. I haven't met a girl alive who won't soften with a chocolate hamper and six dozen or so roses."

"Ugh… this is heavy, Draco!"

"Do you want me to send a house elf over?"

"No! You know I don't like it when you abuse them!"

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot."

"Christ, finally got that damn basket inside. I think the neighbors were staring a bit. Oh, now I've got to bring all those bloody flowers in."

"Are you sure you don't want help?"

"I'm _fine_, Draco."

"Um, okay."

"…"

"…"

"Ew. It's starting to drizzle out. My slippers are soaked!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Christ, will you stop apologizing already? It's not your bloody fault!"

"Really?"

"Well, everything _else_ is, but not the fact that my slippers are drowning."

"…"

"Look, thanks, by the way. I'm still not ever forgiving you for what you did, but this was… sweet."

"Can… can I just say something?"

"Don't make excuses, Draco."

"I'm not, Ginny. I- I just wanted to say that… I didn't cheat on you. No matter what you saw or what you heard, I never started anything. It was all Daphne. She was the one who kissed me. I never went after her. I'm in love with _you_, Ginny! I hope you realize that now."

"…"

"Gin, please-"

"I've had enough, Draco. Thanks for the chocolate and the flowers, but stop trying to fix this mess, okay?"

"No, Ginny-"

"Bye."

"Shit. Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Okay, so maybe I was a little harsh-"

"Ginny? Is that you?"

"Wait, let me check. Red hair, freckles, female. Yes, I do believe that I am Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, did you reconsider?"

"Not at all, Draco! I just wanted to ask where you wanted your stuff. I cleaned out my house last night, and I've got like five boxes of your things. Do you want it dropped off at the Manor?"

"Oh… sure."

"Okay, that's settled. I'll just-"

"Really? Are you positive, Gin?"

"Yes, Draco, I'm-"

"I mean, the chocolate! The flowers! Can't we at least _meet_ somewhere-"

"No."

"…"

"Okay, bye then."

"I love you."

"Shut up."

"I do."

"…"

"Let's just talk. Over coffee, maybe?"

"…"

"This nice little café just opened on the corner. I could pick you up."

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, Draco."

"So does that mean you're coming?"

"No."

"…"

"Jesus Christ. 15 minutes, and that's all!"

"YES!"

"I hate you."

"I know you do, Freckles!"

"Don't call me that!"

"See you soon, my lovely little dove!"

"Argh! I'm going to murder you, you insufferable little- hey, don't you dare hang up on me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of had way too much fun writing that. I hope you liked it, and please review!<strong>


End file.
